


Count

by yanatya



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanatya/pseuds/yanatya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a drabble meme request <i>*completely unoriginal* Any missing scene from Inauguration Part Two: Over There. (Preferably J/D, but go to town!)</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 4's _Inauguration Part Two: Over There_.

  
She's so close, but he can't feel her.

Sure, he can feel her weight on his lap. Her curls tickling his lip. Her shoes, shifting so her legs won't tangle with his or Charlie's.

But nothing of hers with nerve endings. Not even body warmth, though they're squashed together.

Her hip presses against his groin. Still nothing. He counts the layers between them.

His underwear. Trousers. Overcoat, wrapped around her. Three layers.

Her gown. Four layers. Would she wear pantyhose? Five layers. Her underwear. (He won't consider the alternative.) Six.

Six layers.

She hadn't told him about Jack.

Seven.

Eight.

  
END  



End file.
